My Screams of Terror
by Demigoth C. Emo
Summary: Trapped alone in a dream, Michelangelo fights whatever it takes to get back to his family. He always hoped this day would come. But what happens when its a fight...to the death? What if its only him that could save his life before its too late? Will he stand up to the demon king?


**My Screams of Terror**

**Summary: Trapped alone in a dream, Michelangelo fights whatever it takes to get back to his family. He always hoped this day would come. But what happens when its a fight...to the death? What if its only him that could save his life before its too late? Will he stand up to the Demon King? First series in "Blood Trails".**

**A/N: This morning, I surfed on YouTube and found a dark fanmade video by Yoraesse called "Leonardo the Reaping". The prelude breaks my heart and I am hoping to see Chapter 2. Just so I don't make any copyright, I made a bit of a twist but in Mikey version. But better watch "Leonardo the Reaping". It's awesome and I am astounded in how Yoraesse edited it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'em...**

* * *

**Prelude: Fight**

Michelangelo Hamato sat down and sighed. The rain poured down and all he did was to sit down in a McDonald's restaurant. Slowly, he ate some fries and drank his ice tea, not caring how many people screamed at him and ran. All he had were his gun for protection, his mask and nunchuks to remember that he was a ninja before, his things to remember his personality, his sweater just in case it gets cold, his jacket when it rains, some money to pay for his apartment rent, transportation to work, school and food and a photo of his family to remember them by. All of them were packed in a blanket that two sides of it were tied to a long stick. He didn't even care where he was going. All he wanted was to get the shell out of here. Right now, he is staying at the end of New York where the sun didn't show up that much when its summer. But he didn't care. All he cared was that he found a place far away from his family. He found a place where not all people ran away from him; they would just treat him like a normal citizen.

He loved it there.

As he left the fast food chain, Michelangelo climbed at the roof to get to his apartment quickly. He didn't care when the rain will stop. Slowly, he dropped down from the chimney to his apartment and sat on his bed. He didn't even mind how small his apartment was. The walls were painted sky blue and the floor was just made out of wood. There was a small kitchen that looked like the kitchens during the classical times. The rest seemed normal except for his room which looked like one of those rooms during the Renaissance time. On a side of the wall near the fireplace, there was a picture of Michelangelo Buonarroti and his painting called "The Last Judgement". There were tiny pictures at the fireplace which seemed to pictures of Michelangelo and his family. His comic books were arranged neatly at the bookshelf of the living room and his skateboard, his clothes, his nunchuks, his gun and mask were neatly put inside his closet. His art supplies were kept in a small cabinet across his room, his bed had two steps to get out of his bed and lastly, his family picture was placed on a photo frame at a desk with a table lamp on it near his bed.

He seemed quite content with the details and arrangement of his own apartment.

Tired, Michelangelo tucked himself into bed and turned his desk lamp on. Soon, he fell asleep, not knowing what will happen tomorrow.

* * *

It was raining topside so his brothers have to stay in the lair. Still, they did not give up in searching for their youngest brother. While Donatello was still recovering the signal and Master Splinter searched him in meditation, Leonardo watched the news to search his brother and Raphael escaped to go topside to search for him. But as usual, no sign of their brother came. It's all they could do now to search for him. The enemies did not have him so their hint was that he ran away. But where?

Retired for the night, they went back to bed. But as they passed by Michelangelo's room, they entered reminscing the colorful life that surrounded their home. But they found something strange and horrifying.

As the leader entered, he saw blood that traced the figure of an eagle with demon eyes and fangs. Immediately, Donatello got a camera and took a picture of the evidence. Raphael entered the neat room and found a letter on his bed. In it, it read:

_Michelangelo,_

Did you think that you can get away from me after ten years? No more!

_Get away from your family and never come back. If you do, I will leave you into eternal bleeding and your family will be safe. If not, you will be the one safe and your family will die. If this happens, you will leave nothing but a horrible future._

_Go! Run away as soon as you can!_

_Demon King_

Soon, Donatello folded it neatly and the three brothers went out, hoping that Master Splinter will find it in the morning.

* * *

Outside Michelangelo's window, the rain grew harder and harder than ever. He tossed and turned, hoping to get the sound of a crash of a raindrop out of his eardrums. He even used a pillow to silence the noise.

_Tap Tap_

Michelangelo's eyes were opened.

_Cling Clang Clong_

He soon got out of his soft bed and got his gun and nunchuks.

_Tap Tap Tap_

The sound of the footsteps led him to the chimney. He lit and candle and blew the fire of the fireplace out to climb up safely.

_Boom Boom Boom_

The sound of the gun boomed to his eardrums. At last, the figure revealed himself.

Hun.

"So turtle, you think you can stop me? Ha! You're only alone and I have a lot."Hun said. "No Hun. It is you who will lose tonight."Michelangelo said as he pulled out his gun. Soon, he was cornered with half an army of Purple Dragons and half an army of Foot Ninjas. Soon, the battle began.

The Purple Dragons made their first move. Michelangelo punched one of them at the gut but the other one scratched his arm. Michelangelo took out his gun and shot 15 of the purple dragons. Soon, there were 35 of them left. Immediately, one of them attacked him with speed. The turtle shot his heart and another at his head. The rest were aimed to Michelangleo but he moved fast and all of the Purple Dragons died. All he has to deal now are the Foot Ninjas...which was tough. One punched him in the chest which made Michelangelo shoot six of them. But the rest were unstoppable. They shot and punched him until he bled. With a loud scream, Michelangelo fell to the ground to end the pain. Hun brought him and threw him off the roof. Soon, they vanished.

* * *

Blood trailed from smaller parts until where Mikey fell and bled. No one paid attention to him nor gave him medical attention. He looked up close and saw a skyscraper and his apartment. Rain poured harder as he stared at the apartment; old but still rigid and straight. He crawled until he stopped at the road. Many ran over him and thus made it worse. Instead of a puddle of water, it was a puddle of blood that surrounded the street. No one paid attention to him, thinking that he was faking it. But it was true.

"Look mommy!"a boy exclaimed. The mother covered his eyes and said, "Don't mind him, Junior. He's just drunk and has been faking it."the mother said as they both walked away. Michelangelo was helpless.

The rain stopped and the sun began to rise. When a light stroke him, he smiled. "Bros are bros..."he whispered. Soon, he closed his eyes and his smile was gone. his heart stopped and so did the organs on his body.

Then, he died leaving a trail of his blood.

* * *

"Guys, I think I found Mikey. He's at the end of New York. Let's go."Donnie said. Soon, they used the Battle Shell as vehicle.

When they were about to reach over the apartment, Don accidentaly ran over something. Quickly, he parked the vehicle and exited only to see a shocking surprise. Leo and Raph gasped.

**"MIKEY!"**they all shouted. Don ran and picked him up to the Battle Shell. Leo, on the other hand went to the apartment to look for Mikey's stuff. He quickly packed them up and went to the Battle Shell. Soon, they left.

Don cried. "It's too late."Don said. Leo and Raph bursted into tears upon seeing there dead brother. "Who should tell Splinter?"Leo asked. "I'll do it."Don said. Soon, they went back to the sewer while Raph carried Mikey.

* * *

"Sensei..."Don said. Splinter saw the tears on his three sons' face. "What is the matter my sons?"Splinter asked. When he looked at his dead son, that's when he knew why they were crying. Quickly, he rushed to his son and look at him with worried eyes. He gently touched him on the forehead and that's when he felt the tears fall. "Leonardo, would you please call April? I am afraid that we need to make some arrangements for Michelangelo's funeral."Splinter said as he reflected the memories of his dead son. "Gladly."Leo said. Leo called April. "April? It's me Leo. Can we please make some arrangements for Mikey's funeral at Casey's grandmother's house?"Leo asked. April gasped and cried. "O-okay. Sure."April said. Soon, they ended the call.

"Master Splinter, April said that it's okay."Leo said. "Thank you, Leonardo."Splinter said. "Who the shell did this to Mikey?!"Raph asked as he punched his punching bag. "I don't know yet Raph. But we better not think about this yet."Don cried.

* * *

**A/N: This is me, making another story that i've been tryin' to do for weeks.**

**Review!**


End file.
